


Omega

by la_doncella_de_las_mil_historias



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Almas gemelas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Distopia, Homosexual, M/M, Manipulación, Muerte de personajes, Omega Verse, Opresión, Romance, rebelion, terrorismo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_doncella_de_las_mil_historias/pseuds/la_doncella_de_las_mil_historias
Summary: Siempre fue bien sabido que un omega con la fortuna de considerarse respetable necesitaba asumir la obligación de presentarse en sociedad como un consorte adecuado para la unión y la procreación. A Tetsuya Kuroko le hubiera encantado desafiar dicho orden natural, pero precisamente porque era natural no tenía derecho a tomar una actitud tan inútilmente necia. Así pues, no sería él quien negara que el omega era y siempre sería una pobre criatura de insuficiente carácter y demasiada necesidad emocional, capaz de entregar su propia existencia a cambio de un poco de afecto y protección, incluso si lo primero era mentido y lo segundo, defectuoso.





	1. Prólogo

* * *

**[** Prólogo **]**

* * *

 

Kuroko Mei reconoció en su reflejo la honradez y sabiduría propias de una anciana agradecida con la vida. Acarició las arrugas bajo sus ojos y no pudo evitar pensar en la prontitud con que la piel se marchitaba.

A sus espaldas, Akashi Seijuurou se mantenía imperturbable como lo sería un dragón omnipotente, una criatura orgullosa y consiente del aplastante control que poseía sobre su entorno.

—Siempre le dije a mi querido hijo que debería temerle más a un alma torcida que a un rostro envejecido —dijo ella sosteniendo en sus manos el retrato de Kuroko Tetsuya; esa encantadora sonrisa y la delicada manera de sus dedos al apartar un gracioso mechón de cabello la hicieron temer —Pero ahora me pregunto si fue lo correcto porque, después de todo, este país nos educa para confundir ambas percepciones.

—Veo que es muy poca su confianza en él para la adoración que dice tenerle —reprochó  Akashi Seijuurou. Esa noble mujer no le daba razones para tirar del gatillo. Aún peor, _algo_ en su pecho, en su corazón, en su _alma_ , le suplicaba que no lo hiciese, que no sería lo correcto. La impaciencia comenzó hacer del arma en su mano algo insostenible, tentándolo a enfundarla y retirarse.

No era la primera vez que le ocurría.

—Te equivocas, muchacho. La fortaleza y voluntad de Tetsuya no se pueden comparar. Es en hombres como tu padre en los que no confío.

—Y no debería, yo mismo comparto su opinión

Esa respuesta fue tan inesperada como alentadora, simplemente la hizo reír. Akashi Seijuurou era un buen hombre, sería un buen alfa y Kuroko Mei, sabedora de aquello, podría morir en paz. Siendo así, estaba preparada. Fue apenas un roce, sin embargo el último beso que dio al retrato de su precioso hijo abundó del profundo afecto que solo una madre sería capaz ofrecer, fue la despedida más dulce que se pudo permitir.

Seijuurou se rindió, suspiró y bajó el arma. No podía hacerlo.

—Definitivamente un buen alfa —aseguró ella y del único cajón del tocador victoriano reveló con ademán determinado y expresión serena su propia arma de fuego cuyo acabado plateado resplandeció con la maravillosa tonalidad cobriza del atardecer que tras los ventanales se desplegó. Se puso en pie y con la boquilla del arma acariciando peligrosamente sus cabellos celeste Kuroko Mei clamó con vigorizante esperanza —Larga vida a Akashi Seijuurou.

Y disparó.

El cuerpo cayó  entregado a la muerte y cuando Akashi Seijuurou comprendió que por su propia mano había pulverizado la columna céntrica de sus decretos, no solo fue frustrante sino también demasiado tarde.


	2. I

_[Un año después]_

Siempre fue bien sabido que un omega con la fortuna de considerarse respetable necesitaba asumir la obligación de presentarse en sociedad como un consorte adecuado para la unión y la procreación. A Tetsuya Kuroko le hubiera encantado desafiar dicho orden natural, pero precisamente porque era _natural_ no tenía derecho a tomar una actitud tan inútilmente necia. Así pues, no sería él quien negara que el omega era y siempre sería una pobre criatura de insuficiente carácter y demasiada necesidad emocional, capaz de entregar su propia existencia a cambio de un poco de afecto y protección, incluso si lo primero era mentido y lo segundo, defectuoso.

—Pienso que estas siendo severo contigo, Kuroko-kun —le había dicho Riko Aida poco después de conocerse y aunque un alto librero le impidió a Tetsuya ver sus cejas fruncidas de disgusto aquella vez, el regaño tras la compasión mal disimulada fue suficiente para convencerlo de haberla ofendido. Después de todo, ella _también_ era omega.

—Lo lamento, Aida-san, pero estoy bastante seguro de tener una opinión muy justa sobre nuestro _género_ —y la conversación acabó declarándose por sí misma un tema, sino prohibido, por lo menos delicado y Tetsuya, obedeciendo su propio sentido de respeto hacia la sensibilidad ajena, prefirió no volver a mencionarlo ni entonces ni otro día, a menos, por supuesto, de ser necesario hacerlo. Para su suerte, fue una determinación que se vio obligado a pagar con dolores de cabeza y tardes que, de no estar él bajo la protección del tan caprichoso e irritable Kagetora Aida, pudieron ser pacíficas.

Sin embargo, ser parte del marginado excedente social que alentaba, sin mucho éxito, ideas liberales “a favor de los más débiles” en la profundidad de un régimen que daba preferencia a un emperador _irrevocablemente_ alfa, le dio a Tetsuya la ocasión de fortalecer su posición respecto a la _silenciosa_ guerra de opiniones. Esa situación por demás desagradable ni siquiera daba suficiente oportunidad a una afortunada casualidad que pudiera dar paso al cambio que personas como Teppei Kiyoshi o Haramiya Makoto tanto deseaban. Y con la tentación de explicarse a sí mismo esta conclusión, Tetsuya organizó un juzgado, obviamente imaginario, en el que sentenció los discursos de uno como insuficientes y las amenazas del otro como inoportunas.  

Aunque entendía la desesperación e impotencia de cada uno.

Entonces decidió que ese no era su lugar y ni la comodidad ni el cariño que recibió de la familia Aida fueron suficientes para afectarlo a él o sus intereses. Mucho menos cuando una mañana, durante el desayuno y mientras el señor Aida leía el periódico, Tetsuya tuvo un casual interés por curiosear la última de sus páginas solo para descubrir un discreto anuncio que nadie más que él pudo haber valorado como era debido.

Una noble familia de la capital, principal residente de la provincia Shinjuku, estaba en busca de una educadora particular joven y honorable para la formación de una doncella omega. La esperanza de Tetsuya fue tal que ni la más exigente de las demandas para la adecuada candidata o la más desacorde a su propia condición masculina dio fin a su emoción, sentimiento que prefirió guardar para si antes de exponerse de manera innecesaria. Sin embargo y al parecer, que dejara los cubiertos y se limpiara los labios sin terminar el plato fueron ese día comportamientos verdaderamente peculiares de su parte para el señor y señorita de la casa así que de inmediato tuvo sobre él un par de miradas tan sorprendidas como curiosas. Fue incómodo y extraño, dado que él _nunca_ terminaba las comidas y todos lo sabían.

Tal vez golpear el plato con el cuchillo y el tenedor fue demasiado, pensó.

—Iré a Shinjuku —nada en su firmeza de voz dio signo de necesitar aprobación alguna y Tetsuya tuvo que aclararse la garganta tanto para evitar burlarse del señor Aida y su ceño irritado asomándose sobre el periódico todavía extendido en sus manos, como para disculparse por ser tan cortante. La señorita Aida también parecía aturdida, así que habló de nuevo —Quiero ir a Shinjuku, Aida-san… Usted y su familia jamás estuvieron obligados a cuidar de mí y aun así me dieron más de lo que merezco, quiero tener la oportunidad de pagarles todo lo que han hecho y en este lugar no podré encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

—Pequeña pulga… —gruñó el señor Aida antes de suspirar, cerrar el periódico y dejarlo sobre la mesa —Si alguien nos debe algo, ese no eres tú. Nunca pensé en ti como una carga y nunca lo haré, ¿Comprendes?

—No necesito hacerlo.

—Sí lo necesitas. No te acepté porque tu padre lo pidió, fue porque quise hacerlo y de no ser así te habría _lanzado a los perros_ por unos cuantos billetes hace mucho tiempo, así que no digas estupideces y termina de comer. 

—Fue demasiado, padre —intervino la señorita Aida.

—Lo que intento decir, Kuroko —continuó el señor Aida más tranquilo—es que no puedo permitirte tomar tantos riesgos, sabes _quién_ eres y _lo que_ eres, el mundo no está a tu favor y eso no cambiará solo por uno de tus caprichos. Tu lugar está aquí y aquí te quedarás.

Tetsuya solo pudo sentir decepción. El respeto y la gratitud se volvieron nada ante un resentimiento que solo fue superior por ser razonable en tal situación, pues de inmediato comprendió que ese hombre, Kagetora Aida, había perdido la esperanza que alguna vez lo mantuvo en pie y aún tenía el atrevimiento de recordarle la debilidad de su frustrante naturaleza como si no fuera lo suficientemente consiente de ella. Fue un detalle que Tetsuya se negó a ignorar.

—Se equivoca —contestó Tetsuya con energía retadora — al decir que este es mi lugar — se levantó de la mesa y se fue. Molesto.

De camino a la biblioteca reaccionó, ¿Sus opiniones estaban tan poco fundamentas para declarar al instante y firmemente que ser un omega era en realidad ser nada y justo después desilusionarse por escuchar su propias palabras en boca de alguien más? ¿No fue eso mismo lo que hizo el señor Aida? Su propia insignificancia, ¿No era exactamente lo que siempre se aseguró de recordar desde la muerte de su madre? Porque sí, alguna vez llegó a creerse más de lo que era. Pasó la tarde y parte de la noche pensado en su enojo y la principal razón que pudo haberlo causado, porque verdad era que ni siquiera él lo sabía del todo, hasta escuchar que la señorita Aida pedía que fuera al salón y Tetsuya no pudo sino cumplir a pesar de sus bajos ánimos. Tan pronto entró fue recibido por la extraña faceta discreta que la señorita Aida tomaba en momentos de necesarias comprensión y tolerancia.

—Hace tres años que estás aquí y aún no puedo comprenderte —comenzó ella de pie junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Tetsuya —Eres un fastidio, Kuroko-kun —y sonrió como si hubiera dicho un cumplido.

—No es mi intención.

—Claro que no, yo misma “te habría _lanzado a los perros_ por unos cuantos billetes” de haberlo sido —¿El señor Aida no le había dicho lo mismo esa mañana? —Pero, Kuroko-kun, quiero saber si en realidad crees que no hay nada que tú… que _nosotros_ podamos hacer.

Cuanto le hubiera encantado complacerla y decirle que aún había algo, una ilusión, una respuesta, una posibilidad a la que solo ellos podrían tener derecho, pero simplemente no se sentía capaz de aceptar en su mente lo que su corazón quería. Así que fue sincero porque la señorita Aida no merecía sus mentiras

—No lo sé.

—En serio, Kuroko-kun, esperaba algo mejor de tu parte… como sea. Supongo que seguirá siendo la misma respuesta si te quedas. Ven —Tetsuya obedeció y fue hacia ella solo para recibir en sus manos el periódico del señor Aida y un boleto de tren para la tarde del día siguiente —Ahora tienes identidad frente al Ministerio del Orden, no necesitas esconderte más.

Antes de preguntar un comprensible _por qué_ , ella le dio su respuesta.

—Somos los marginados, Kuroko-kun, estamos decididos a luchar por nuestra libertad, pero incluso nosotros olvidamos que hasta la más buena intención puede convertirse en una nociva tiranía.

—Gracias, Riko-san —Tetsuya sentía la emoción cosquilleando en su vientre pero a pesar de dudar, finalmente preguntó —¿Aida-san sabe de esto?

—¿A caso necesitas su permiso, pequeño? —Tetsuya hasta se sintió ofendido.

—Por supuesto que no.


End file.
